starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Калишцы
Калишцы ( ) — разумная раса гуманоидов с планеты Кали. Биология и внешний вид Калишцы ведут своё происхождение от рептилий. Средний рост взрослой особи составляет около 2 стандартных метров. Представители расы облададают красновато-коричневой кожей, пятипалыми нижними конечностями и четырехпалыми верхними. На верхних конечностях калишцев имеются по два противопоставленных (больших) пальца. На нижней челюсти два клыка, растущих по обе стороны рта. Волосы калишцев обычно черного или темно-каштанового цвета, глаза, как правило, золотые или желтые с вертикальными зрачками. Кроме того, раса обладала высоким уровнем обоняния, была способна выделять феромоны, а также видеть в инфракрасном диапазоне.«Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» История Биттеврианская угроза В последние десятилетия ее существования у Республики ухудшились отношения с расой биттеврианцев. После нескольких лет неудачных переговоров солдаты, поддерживаемых Республикой, предприняли попытку государственного переворота на Гайтейке – родной планете биттеврианцев, чтобы заставить тех войти в состав Республики. Попытка провалилась, вызвав всплеск антиреспубликанских настроений во всем Регионе Кадоке. Кали, находящаяся на окраине Кадокской области, входила в состав Республики, и та сочла нецелесообразной посылать на Гайтейку собственные войска, дабы не привлекать к этому конфликту внимания. Республиканцы смогли убедить калишских правителей в том, что им угрожает опасность от биттеврианцев. Республика снабдила калишцев оружием и военными инструкторами, и вскоре армия калишцев наряду с небольшой группой рыцарей-джедаев положила конец сеператистским настроениям в Кадоке. Банда Кимаена джай Шилала принимала участие в рейде на Гуитейку. Хакская война thumb|left|180px|Калишец без маски. За долгое время до начала Войн Клонов Кали подверглась нападению насекомообразной расы ям'рии, находящейся на более высокой ступени технологического развития, нежели калишцы. Поскольку на пустынной Кали практически не было никакого ценного минерального сырья, ям'рии решили обратить в торговый ресурс самих калишцев, попытавшись поработить их. Этот конфликт, названный Хакской войной, длился несколько поколений и закончился незадолго до Войн Клонов, после того как Кимаен джай Шилал освободил Кали от захватчиков и предпринял удачную попытку отвоевать у ям'рии их колонии Товарскл и Аббаджи. Ям'рии обратились за помощью к Торговой федерации и заручились поддержкой Сената, пославшего для расследования конфликта команду джедаев под предводительством мастеров Т'чуки Д'уна и Джммаара. Ими было принято решение о незаконности действий калишцев, и калишцам приказали вернуть миры-колонии ям'рии и выплатить огромный штраф. Несколько лет после окончания Хакской войны были для калишцев весьма тяжелыми. Они не могли уплатить свои долги, на Кали вскоре начался голод. Через некоторое время уплату долга Кали взял на себя Межгалактический банковский клан, в обмен на то, что Кимаен джай Шилал станет работать на них. Культура и религия Калишцы скрывают свои тела и лица. Они носят одежды, скрывающие их кожу от солнечных лучей, и закрывают лица масками, вырезанными из черепов хищных животных — караббаков и мьюмуу. Волосы они, как правило, заплетают в большое количество косичек. В знатных семьях маски, скрывающие лицо, являются реликвиями, они передаются по наследству, а перед битвой раскрашиваются узорами, уникальными для каждой семьи. Религия thumb|140px|right|[[Рондеру лидж Каммар (сзади) с двумя мечами «Лиг»]] Калишцы очень религиозны. В основе их культа лежит поклонение умершим предкам, в их честь строятся храмы, и любое более или менее крупное место захоронения становится местом отправления культовых обрядов. Самым священным место Кали является остров Абесми, находящийся в море Дженуваа. Калишцы считают, что оттуда их предки возносятся на небеса. Обычной практикой было обожествление национальных героев, так Рондеру лидж Каммар и Кимаен джай Шилал долгое время считались воплощениями Сновидца и Снящегося из загадочной легенды о Шилал, а во времена Новой Республики Кимаен джай Шилал был признан божеством, и в его честь было построено несколько храмов. Социальное устройство Калишское общество — племенное, во главе каждого племени стоит хан, которому подчиняется все остальное племя. Племена достаточно часто воюют друг с другом, но объединяются против общего врага под рукой одного военачальника. Калишцы полигамны, у каждого мужчины может быть несколько жен и многочисленное потомство. Традиционное оружие калишцев thumb|left|240px|Калишцы-[[колкправис]] Меч «Лиг» Эти мечи, получившие свое название по одному из племен, были в своем роде произведениями искусства. Их создание могло занимать несколько дней. Ковка начиналась от острия. Изначально мечи Лиг использовались для охоты на мьюмуу, затем, во время Хакской войны, они перешли из разряда охотничьего оружия в разряд боевого. В это время их стали делать из скатрия и импервия. Копье «шони» Материалом для изготовления этого колющего оружия служили бивни шони — хищного морского животного. Они были способны вспарывать толстую шкуру мьюмуу, а потому использовались как охотничье оружие. Длина копья никогда не превышала двух метров. Эти копья оказались вполне эффективными и против хитиновых панцирей хаков, что обусловило их широкое распространение во время Хакской войны. Появления *''Затерянное племя ситхов: На краю'' *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Спаситель'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Глаза революции'' *''Dark Jedi'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * * *''Войны клонов: Падение Фоллина'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' * * * * * * * * *''Terror on the Twilight'' *''Deep Forest'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Боба Фетт: Новая угроза'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' / комикс / роман / junior novel / video game *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Поперечное течение'' *''Разрывное течение'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 31: Вектор, часть 12'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' advertisement *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Источники *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * Примечания и сноски Категория:Калишцы Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Разумные рептилии